The Library
by Lunarfang
Summary: Sasuke recalls his encounters with the Most Handsome Man In the World. Serious OOC SasuxNaru Lemon to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Notice:** Wasn't really sure what to write for a while but eventually I decided to go with the rather usual flow and try for the librarian/library patron thing. Can't say I'm good at it but I've certainly given it the ol' college try. It's kind of not really my normal style of writing so that's why it took so long, I tried to write it like Sasuke was writing this himself; almost in a diary form I guess. Who knows maybe he actually keeps one XD Hope you enjoy, oh and try not to drool on your keyboards. **;p**

**Disclaimer:** Per usual, don't own it wish I did moving on….

**Summary:** Written in Sasuke's point of view, he finds a very beautiful sight in a most unusual place, the library. Who knows, a lot of surprising things happen in libraries. Serious OOC guys, not my fault I think Sasuke's a pansy.

**Library Meetings **

I'm not a stalker. I'm just shy, especially around good-looking guys, and Blondie was the most god damn sexiest man I'd ever seen. Adjectives fail to describe him, but what else have we to use? I found out he was twenty-something, he was tall, tan, and blonde with blue eyes that would shame a clear sea, broad shoulders, washboard abs, and an all-over muscular look, with sinewy arms and legs, and a tight, compact ass.

He works at the local branch of the county library system. I know, I know--it's hard to believe that a librarian could be all that sexy. A carpenter, sure; a cop, definitely; a cowboy, absolutely, but a librarian? All I can say is you didn't see Blondie, because, if you had, you'd agree: he's sexier than any gay guy I'd ever seen; and I've seen many an Calvin Klein underwear ads in my time. Besides, he's not really a librarian. He's a librarian's assistant. Basically, he re-shelves returned books. It's a way to earn money, he says, while he's going to college, where he's studying to be a doctor. Of course, I didn't know that when I first met--or, rather, laid eyes on--him, so I assumed he was a librarian. After all, he worked in a library right?

I'm an English major at the same school Blondie attends. Iruka sensei, my English Comp 2 teacher, just assigned us a 15-page research paper so I'd come to the library in search of materials with which to support and develop my thesis that a special kind of joy, which I've dubbed in my mind "Boy Joy," derives from man-to-man intimacy. I decided on this topic for two reasons. First, I believe it. Second, it earned Iruka sensei's silent, but unmistakable, approval--not from an academic, but from a personal, point of view.

In any event, instead of watching a video at home, I drove to the nearest branch of the village library, and it was here that I first laid my astonished eyes on The World's Handsomest Man, as I nicknamed Blondie.

Too shy to approach this fabulous hunk directly, I found a table that offered me a good view of him, but also allowed me to hide behind a conveniently placed column. I could see him, but he couldn't see me (or so I thought) unless I moved out from behind the pilaster. I had brought quite a stack of books to the table with me, to peruse. Their titles suggested my research topic: The Superiority of Male Love, Same-Sex Bliss, and The Joy of Gay Sex. As I took notes, wrote summaries, copied direct quotations, and paraphrased key passages that I thought would lend credibility and authority to my thesis, I sneaked a peek across the room at Blondie who was working behind the circulation desk, gathering book returns and placing them on a wheeled cart comprised of several shelves. What I was learning was interesting, but I couldn't keep my eyes off Blondie. Stealing glimpses of him as I worked, I was having trouble focusing on my research. I watched his muscles ripple and flex under his shirt, and I imagined myself kneeling before him, my forehead resting against the firmness of his belly, his little friend in my mouth. He'd look my way, though, and these images would flee my thoughts as quickly as they'd come, as I'd return my attention quickly to the book open on my table. Although I didn't believe that he could see me, the pillar between us, as it was, cutting off his view, I wasn't 100 percent positive. After all, I could see him well enough, if I just peered around the side of the column. Maybe he could see me, watching him. When he gazed in my direction, it seemed to me that he saw me; indeed, it seemed that his eyes were on mine, although this perception could have been caused by nothing more than my anxiety at the chance that he might spy me spying on him.

For the next fifteen minutes, I managed to resist the numerous temptations to cast another look Blondie's way. As a result, I made some progress in my research, learning about Zeus' love for a young boy, Ganymede, whose name means "rejoicing in virility," whom he carried off to Mt. Olympus to serve as the gods' cupbearer and, according to most authorities on the incident, Zeus' lover. Although, according to one source, this myth was sometimes understood as an allegory of the soul's ascent to paradise, it is more commonly regarded as a justification for pederasty, or the homosexual love of an older suitor for a younger lover, which also flourishes as a theme in the art of Michelangelo, Correggio, Parmigianino, and Guilio Romano. "Zeus' abduction of the Greek youth got a lot of press, so to speak," I scribbled in my notes.

Plato, I discovered, had an interesting theory as to the origin of homosexual love, too. In The Symposium, he contends, through Aristophanes, that, in creating the sexes, the gods first created three human beings. One was male, the second was female, and the third was an androgynous mixture of both. The gods then split these three humans into two halves. The resulting individuals, some of whom are male, others of whom are female, and still others of whom are androgynous, seek to find their missing halves, or soul mates. All that matters from Plato's point of view is that if one finds his or her soul mate, the sex and gender of that person doesn't matter. I even found a picture of an emperor, kneeling behind his lover, resting his left hand upon the boy's shoulder, his erection between the youth's buttocks. "A timeless moment," I observe in my notes. I enjoyed the thought for a moment about putting the picture into my essay just to see Iruka sensei's face light up like the Hokage monument when night falls.

Finally, I could no longer suppress the desire to gaze upon The World's Handsomest Man, but, when I stole a glance in his direction, he wasn't behind the circulation desk anymore! My heart sank. Surely, he hadn't gone home? I consulted my watch. It was 6:30 PM. That would be an odd, but not impossible, time for one's shift to end, I thought. Remembering the cart upon which he'd been stacking books, I sighed, relieved by the thought that, most likely, he was simply returning books that the library's patrons had brought back to their places on the shelves. I returned to my studies, but I couldn't concentrate.

Sighing, I closed my books. It was no use. I couldn't focus, couldn't read, couldn't think. Standing, I stretched, using this ploy as an excuse to look to my left and to my right, to turn and look behind me. The World's Handsomest Man is nowhere to be seen. Maybe he's gone to the men's room, I thought. If so, I'm not following him there, I told myself. Of course, I did. Unfortunately, he wasn't at one of the sinks or urinals, and the doors of both toilet stalls were open, indicating their occupant-free status. I left the restroom and walked briskly to the stairs and made my way down.

Downstairs, on the library's main floor was where the circulation desk was, where Blondie had been working before his sudden disappearance. The second floor contained the collections of books concerning specialty jutsus, philosophy, psychology, tracking, language, art and recreation, and literature. The third floor housed special collections, rare books, and more offices. Since it seemed that, The World's Handsomest Man was setting books on a return cart, to return them to the shelves, he was most likely on this, rather than the third, floor. The problem was that the library was huge, running the distance of almost four blocks long by three blocks deep although I don't know why no one except jonins on weird missions ever came here. Blondie could be anywhere within this distance, among the stacks or elsewhere. It wasn't quite the same thing as trying to find a needle in a haystack, but it would be similar. Still…

The library was as dimly lit, according to the hokage the village was experiencing yet another "budgetary crisis." To keep costs down, every other light had been removed from the building's hundreds of fixtures. Shadows filled the warehouse-size room. The stacks were high and long, with only about four feet between each collection of book-lined shelves. In addition, along the walls, there were many nooks and crannies, some occupied with locked glass showcases in which ancient and more recent displays kept out from underfoot, attracting little attention, or with doors to offices or restrooms. About half way down the west wall is where the stairs opened. All in all, the place was, because of its size, its clutter, the dim light, its almost total silence, its shifting shadows, and its apparent isolation, a little unsettling, even a bit eerie.

I continued my search, peering down each aisle I passed. Suddenly, as I neared an alcove along the west wall, I saw a figure dash from one of the stacks, fleeing for the stairs directly ahead of him, a wild look--an expression of fear and horror--on his handsome face, and, with a shock, I realized that it was the young man I was seeking, the librarian—or librarian's assistant as you would have it. In seeing me, it looked as if he'd seen a ghost--or a monster. But why? I'm not the world's handsomest man but I'm not hideously unattractive, either. If I had to assign a letter grade to my looks, I'd give myself a solid "B." Black hair, pale skin and onyx eyes always greeted me when I looked in the mirror and I never found the sight unappealing. However the mere sight of me has never made another guy run for his life or look at me as if he'd seen a demon out of hell.

On the way downstairs I kept my eyes open for him just in case, I didn't want to lose him. He wasn't at the circulation desk. He wasn't in the stacks or one of the offices. He wasn't in the men's room. He was, I found, nowhere to be seen. Although, normally, I am hesitant to approach others, I had to know what had become of the handsomest Man in the World. Had he, terrified, simply fled the library, leaving his job behind? If so, he'd probably be fired. Had I scared him to that extent? What if he thought I was following him, or maybe some psychopath? If so, he might go to the police and, although, ultimately, I would be cleared, meanwhile I'd have to answer some mighty embarrassing questions. Why had I been staring at the young man? Why had I followed him upstairs? The police might even get a court order to view the records of my library checkouts. If they saw the books I'd taken out they'd put two and two together like Blondie had. I had to know what had become of the librarian's assistant and under what pretext, if any, he'd left work.

Gathering my nerve, I approached the librarian stationed behind the circulation desk. In doing so, I imagined her, on the witness stand at my trial, telling the hokage, as she pointed me out in the courtroom, "That's him! That's the weirdo that was prowling about." I almost decided not to go through with it, but I had to ask; I had to know. At the desk, I cleared my throat. The librarian, a middle-age woman, slim but with overly sized breasts that looked to me like they wanted to burst forth from her jacket and eat me, in a simple dress that almost left nothing to the imagination; it was more mesh then a dress and I'll tell you I was happy for the long jacket she wore but I can't tell you how she wasn't sweating her cover-up off in the stifling heat of the library…maybe having her hair pulled back into a ponytail helped.

"Yes?" she said curtly. "

"The young man who works here, the librarian--" I began. She frowned.

"Who?" Maybe a description would help. "The Handsomest man in the World," I almost said. Instead, I described him as "Tall, with bright eyes and hair, wearing a blue sports shirt and black slacks." He also has broad shoulders, perfect abs, a muscular build, and also tight, gorgeous ass, I added to myself.

"Oh, you mean Naruto Uzumaki," she said, a slight smile cracking her granite countenance. Apparently, the Handsomest Man in the World was liked and admired even by a Gorgon like her. So that was his name, I thought. Then, Madam Medusa looked suspicious. "Why are you asking about Naruto?"

"He's a friend," I lied. "He asked me to meet him here; we were going to have dinner together." Her eyes narrowed still more as she regarded me as if I were a cockroach. "He went home early," she said.

"Oh."

"He said he wasn't feeling well."

"Thanks," I said, relieved that he'd at least made an excuse for his abrupt departure. That meant that, probably, he'd be back. He hadn't quit or put himself in danger of being fired. He'd be back to work. Most likely, he wasn't going to go to the police about me, either. I breathed a sigh of relief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notice:** Hey guys! Thanks for waiting I've been coming back from a lost throat and I've gotta tell yah flem is the most disgusting thing in the world. Anyhow sorry this chappie is so long I just couldn't stop typing no matter how hard I tried. Oh and if anyone if reading this and is a Hinata fan, I apologize now and forever more that I've made her promiscuous, as it were, in this fanfic. And now on the more important matters…

**Chapter 2**

I went back to the table where I'd left my books. There, between the pages of Same-Sex Bliss was a hastily-scrawled note: "Leave me alone, please!" The note meant that he'd seen me watching him, after all. After seeing the books I'd checked out, he must have believed I'm gay, which, of course, I am, and he must have felt I was stalking him. "Leave me alone, please!" he'd begged.

"Okay, Naruto," I assured him. "I'll leave you alone." Of course, I wouldn't. I couldn't.

The employees, full-time, part-time, permanent, and temporary, parked in an area of the library's parking lot that was reserved for them. Were the library a private, rather than a public, enterprise, these parking spaces would have been the most distant from the building. However, government bureaucrats make life as easy as possible for themselves. Consequently, the spaces for the library's employees were the closest ones to the building. Once I'd located them, I staked out the vast parking lot, arriving early to select a spot close to the employees' spaces the next day. I wasn't even sure whether Naruto worked this evening. He was only a part-time employee, and, as such, his schedule was subjected indefinite and changeable. He might not work at all for several days and then be scheduled for three days in a row. However, I assumed that he might be working today, as it was Saturday, one of the library's busier days, and a day that extra help could be useful to regular, full-time workers.

Sometimes, logic is a beautiful thing. Just as I'd anticipated, through the exercise of reason, Naruto showed up at 8:00 PM. I didn't know what kind of vehicle he drove, but, of course, I knew very well what The Handsomest Man in the World looked like. When I saw him, my heart leaped with joy--or with that particular variety of extreme pleasure that I call "boy joy" and define as being the delight that derives from man-to-man intimacy, despite the fact that, to date, nothing intimate had happened between Naruto and me and, after the way I'd scared him half to death, nothing intimate might ever happen between us. Still, I had to try.

Some people, straights mostly, doubt the reality of the existence of the gaydar. A combination of the words "gay" and "radar," gaydar refers to a gay guy's ability to recognize a fellow homosexual through observation or intuition. As a gay man, let me assure any straights who may be reading my story that gaydar definitely exists. My gaydar's never been wrong before, and, according to it, The Handsomest Man in the World is also gay. No question about it.

As Naruto parked his car, a Corvette, had I needed further confirmation of his sexual preference (which I hadn't), I saw that there was a sticker on his bumper that identified him as being of homosexual orientation. Similar to the American flag, but with the Greek letter lambda replacing the American flag's traditional stars and the rainbow striped substituting for its red and white stripes. It was a bright, even garish, eye-catching symbol, flamboyant enough to suggest that Naruto was not only out about his being gay but also proud of his homosexuality. If I could just get him to get over his fear of me, there was hope that I might be able to win him over. There was a chance that, through one another, we could both experience boy joy. A few minutes after Naruto had entered the library, I exited my Ford Mustang, scurried across the parking lot, and followed him into the building, using the same door through which he had gained ingress. He wasn't at the circulation desk.

I was about to take the stairs to the second floor, to see whether he was in the stacks--maybe he'd already taken a cart of books upstairs in the service elevator and was busily re-shelving them--when I glimpsed him coming out of the first-floor men's restroom. He saw me, a moment later, and his features registered the same look of fear mingled with horror. He was about to flee again, when I called out to him. "Naruto, please, don't run I just want to talk."

The corridor that led to the restrooms was out of the way, and, at the moment, except for Naruto and me, deserted. Nevertheless, it afforded him a large degree of protection, as it was a public space, not far from help if he needed it, which he wouldn't--at least, not against me--and from witnesses if I started anything, which I wouldn't do. It was a perfect place to talk, if he would talk to me, that is. He paused, but the tense posture he maintained told me that he was on the verge of taking flight and that he would, without further hesitation, if he didn't like what I said next.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "Why are you harassing me?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," I told him. "I'm not harassing you." The fact that I'd mentioned my name earned me a small degree of his trust, although he must know that anyone could make up a name, calling himself whatever he pleased.

"I saw you looking at me," he charged. "You followed me upstairs. You're here again, today. Why are you stalking me? What do you want from me? Wasn't what you did to my car enough?"

"I didn't do anything to your car," I protested. "I didn't even know what kind of car you drive until this morning."

"You're telling me you didn't take all the valve stems out of my tires last week, leaving me with four flat tires and no way to inflate them? You didn't write 'Die, Faggot!' on my windshield?" [I'm serious; stuff like this happens in real life.] I frowned.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because," he said, a look of contempt on his handsome face, "you're a homophobic latent homosexual?" he asked, sarcasm all but dripping from his words. I laughed. He narrowed his eyes.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"I'm not out of the closet, exactly, but my homosexuality's far from latent." He looked shocked.

"You?" he said, his tone incredulous. "You're gay?" I nodded, smiling.

"And so are you, if my gaydar's working." He relaxed. He even smiled. His face, handsome even when he frowned with anger was frightened, looked absolutely gorgeous, in a 100 percent manly way, when he smiled it was like it stretched from ear to ear shining like the sun itself.

"It's working, all right," he admitted, "but, apparently, mine's on the out of service. I thought you were the queer-bashing homophobe who vandalized my Corvette last weekend. I thought you might want to vandalize me this time."

"That might be fun," I teased, "but not in the way you mean." I told him about my research paper and about my belief in boy joy.

"I think you're on to something," he said. He gave me a slow, measured look as his eyes traveled up and down my body. His smile became a grin as he added, "You look as though you could be a source of boy joy yourself." I couldn't help but reply, this guy, this…god was talking to me and my shyness wasn't getting in the way, felt like sweet liberation. Almost like the feeling you get when you have sex on the teachers desk. Of coarse I'd never felt **that** kind of liberation quite yet, Kiba was the one who had done that, and with Shikamaru and Shino, plus I think Hinata might have been watching; yaoi fangirls are weird that's all I've got to say.

Naruto was no longer terrified of me. His flirtatious attitude and teasing manner made it clear that he was attracted to me, as I was to him. "Maybe, after I get off work, we could research your thesis together."

"That would be fantastic." God I was sounding like a love stricken school girl.

"I get off at 10:00," he told me. "Where can I meet you?"

"How about my place?"

"It's a date." I gave him my address.

"Sorry I scared you," I said.

"Sorry I thought you were some psychotic homophobe," he returned.

"I'm glad we got everything straightened out." He gave me an arch look.

"We'd better not have," he said. "I like being gay." I smiled at him. "My place is about 10 minutes from here."

"See you at 10:10, then." I had no idea whether he'd show up, and I half-expected that he wouldn't do so. However I needn't worry, at 10:10, on the dot, my doorbell rang. I answered it, and, on my doorstep stood Naruto Uzumaki, The Handsomest Man in the World, with that shit eating grin placed on his face.

"Come in," I invited him, returning his grin. He stepped through the doorway and into my arms. We held one another, his arms around my waist, mine around his upper back, and kissed. The press of his lips against mine made my member twitch and stir, and I hoped the feel of mine against his had had the same effect upon him. Our lips parted, and our tongues slipped inside each other's mouths, swirling about one another. His mouth was as warm and wet just as, I knew, mine was. When we parted, I told him, "I wanted you from the moment I saw you." That grin was back, giving me the shivers and sparks flew down my back. Not only that but it made my chest expand in happiness and, dare I say it, joy. This guy was certainly something else.

"I wish I could say the same." I felt disappointed, and I guess the emotion must have shown on my face, because Naruto added, "I sure feel the same way myself now, too, though."

"You want to watch a video?" I asked him.

"I want to watch you," he replied. Inside my head I squealed like a little girl but I couldn't hide the blush that crept up my neck. He chuckled, "How about this as a compromise, you pick a video and I'll switch between watching you and said movie." I let out a breathy "Sure," and moved into my living room. Now I'm not a decorator but my more gay tendencies have lent me a good eye from time to time concerning furniture. As such the room was filled with a 30" screen, one big dark green leather couch and a matching love seat, complimented by a deep blood red throw carpet.

I offered Naruto a seat and he took it, spreading out like a lion his shirt raising up so I could just see the bottom of the most beautiful stomach I'd ever seen and his belly button—which turned out to be an innie—with a trail of blonde hairs leading downwards. I blinked hard 4 or 5 times and I crouched in front of my dvd collection and without really looking, popped one in. It turned out to be one of my dorkier movies, a romantic comedy; ironic? I couldn't say. The Handsomest Man in the World didn't seem to mind however and we gorged ourselves on popcorn out of a giant plastic bowl I'd found in a yard sale. Unfortunately, or fortunately whichever why you look at it, I couldn't quite focus on the movie the whole time due to Naruto finding one of my weak spots. The incessant nibbling on my lower ear lobe was not helpful and at the end of the movie I'd forgotten the cute guy leads name.

"So uh…" I murmured as I walked him to the door. Instead of fidgeting or grinning again while saying an awkward goodbye, I found myself being yanked forward and off the ground, my mouth being submitted to the most tantalizing of bodily searches. I moaned into the heavy kiss and wrapped my arms around Naruto's trim waist, wanting to slide my hands over his beautiful flesh. I felt fingers sink into my hair and give a gentle pull sending fire down my spine like a canon shot. By the time the Handsomest Man in the World let me breath I was flushed and oh so ready for this to go further. He didn't smile this time, it was more like a confident smirk, he knew what he did to me.

"I work tomorrow at the library, my break is at 3:15, don't forget," he said giving my butt a little squeeze before opening the door and sidling out.

"3:15," I muttered to the door. I couldn't possibly go. I had a paper to write. I needed to clean my house. I was so going. But what do you wear to the library that said come get me I want you to take me here and now, yet still was within the boundaries of letting me be able to go out in public. Doing a 180 I padded back into the living room and began my search. "Damn it where's the phone?" It was time to call Shino, he was good at this kind of thing, discreet but still insightful; unlike Hinata who it turns out just blushes and mumbles when it comes to stuff like this even though she's more experienced in this kind of thing then even Kiba. I was pretty sure most of it was due to what she read in her room. With the curtains closed and the door locked.

Whew! Done, alright guys can't wait to hear from you. Flames are accepted as well as praise :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notice: **Okay so I wasn't quite sure what to do with this story, either keep going for a while and let Naruto's and Sasuke's relationship blossom so to speak, or jump right into a lemon on the third chappie and leave it at that. In the end I think I came up with a good compromise. Oh, and I still feel kinda bad about how I've made Choji out to be in this particular chapter, I actually am a fan of the guy. So enjoy dear readers!

**Chapter 3**

"Shino for kami's sake, it's a date at a public library not a club," I huffed blowing a piece of stray hair out of my eyes. Said boy shook his head and continued styling my hair.

"This is your first date in ages Sasuke; you want to at least look nice for him." I crossed my arms in a silent refusal to take my remark back.

"It hasn't been that long," I grumbled. Laughter broke out behind us and I shot a glare into the mirror at Kiba's reflection.

"Sasuke, the last time you had a 'date' was when you finally broke down over pity and took Choji out to a ramen stand for lunch." I shivered at the remembrance of the larger boy and the dent he'd made in my wallet.

"Oh shove it up your ass," I grumbled, miffed. Kiba smirked and went back to his lonely game of solitaire.

"Alright I'm done with the hair, now you just need to put your outfit on," Shino confirmed. I turned my head this way and that admiring the effect.

"Wow, Shino never pegged you for a guy who knew how to style hair." The boy shrugged and pulled me over to the bed, waving Kiba off and laying out the outfit they'd chosen for me. "Comes with the territory of having to put my hair to rights after a night with Kiba." I glanced at the boy and raised my eyebrow.

"Does that mean your parents still don't know about you being gay?" A nod. "Shino you know you shouldn't be going behind their backs like this right? If they're your parents they'll accept you." At least that was the theory, I'd found some time ago that Shino's parents were very nice people. Other then the bugs that crawled around the house sometimes I didn't mind hanging out at Shino's from time to time. But mostly the concept was if Shino was there, then Kiba was there, and when the two of them were together and Kiba got in the mood….lets just say you'd want to get out of the room real fast. To those who are privy to Kiba's more personal being, know that not only does he enjoy the….physical aspect of relationships, he thrives on it. I'm not saying he's a sex maniac or anything, he just really….really, really, really, really, really likes sex; simple as that.

"Just get the clothes on," Kiba grunted swatting me in the arm. "Stay focused here Sasuke, remember, Hot librarian?"

"Librarian's assistant," I corrected which earned me a roll of the eyes.

"Whatever just hurry up I'm starving." Shino slid an arm around the other man.

"You're always hungry." Kiba leaned over and pecked his boyfriend on the lips, lingering just the slightest.

"For you, yeah." I left the room to change in rapid retreat, warning the pair that if they did anything on my bed I'd make them pay for new sheets.

Looking at myself in the mirror I admired the effect of Shino's work in the warm glowing light of my bathroom lights. Shino had gone and chosen the colours that, apparently, accentuated my dark eyes. That was what he had said anyways, and I had to agree with him. He'd chosen a pair of cream slacks that didn't fit like spandex exactly, but they hugged me enough in all the right places that they hung just so you could see and contemplate how nice my ass must look without really knowing. The shirt was of course, a soft cotton button up, dark navy that it would more then not be mistaken for black by passers-by. After admiring myself in the mirror for a few minutes I decided that if I was going to make it in time for Naruto's and my 'date' I'd have to leave now. Opening the door I made my way over to my bedroom door while noting that Kiba and Shino were no longer with me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes; those two never really could last long when it came to one another. I thought about Naruto and his bright blue eyes with his perfect abs and gorgeous ass and felt tingling sensations in the very tips of my fingers. What if it was like that with Naruto? He seemed just too good to be true, to nice, to handsome, to stunning for words. God I'm sounding like a love sick sap, I hadn't even gone on a date with the man yet. Maybe we already had if you count being thought a psycho homophobe then having a half date which didn't really count because it was just watching a movie. I'm picky and I know it, I'm old fashioned in the ways of dating. I only ever kiss on a first date and wait at least till the third date to sleep with whoever it may be. But with Naruto my rules seemed to be changing, my groin ached for him, but not only that but my mind craved his sharp words and tongue. My eyes unfocused for a second when I reached for the doorknob, the Handsomest Man In the World filling my world for a moment before I misstepped and fell face first onto the wooden floor boards. Groaning I shook my head and picked myself up off the floor, this time staying on my feet long enough to get onto the street.

Arriving at the library at exactly 3:11 I entered through the big wooden doors and walked straight up to the front desk; the lady in the ponytail was still there.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a bored voice.

"May I ask where Naruto Uzumaki is?" She looked up at my tone and her eyes shone a predatory gleam as they landed on me.

"Why do you need to see him you and I can have some good fun right here." I smiled kindly, it wasn't always obvious to people that I was gay sure I didn't advertise it but I thought at least there would be some sort of tiny invisible sign that read 'Strictly Gay'.

"Naruto would be just fine thanks." She pouted like a child and mumbled about all the good ones being taken. She pointed me in the direction of the old encyclopaedia area and thanking her again I sauntered over to the old tomes. Spotting Naruto stacking the books at the far end I slowly made my way over to him, letting my fingertips just graze the old spines as I passed by.

"You're early," Naruto said not looking up from his work. I glanced at my clock and raised my eyebrow.

"It's 3:13." The man shrugged, "Still, I'm not off in 2 minutes." I frowned; the guy was business like when it came to his work. "Alright I guess I'll just…" I slowly trailed off not really knowing what to do in the first place. Picking out a book and reading wasn't really helpful since it was only two minutes, and other than sitting and watching him—which was just creepy—I couldn't figure out what to do in the small space of time. Standing there awkwardly I shifted from foot to foot, not willing to leave but feeling uncomfortable just waiting for him. Naruto raised his head in my direction after a few seconds and smiled slightly.

"Don't look so uncomfortable, I'll be done in a sec. just take a seat on the floor." I followed the suggestion/command and tried to make my posture as natural as possible, which wasn't very easy in slacks. Leaning my head back against the shelves I watched on as Naruto moved back and forth between the appropriate shelves and the book cart. After what felt like forever—at least it felt like forever because my butt was numb—Naruto's watch began beeping incessantly. The man reached for it and clicked a button, effectively silencing the noise. "Now we can go," he said. He reached out a hand and offered a help up; I took it with the best smile I could muster.

"Thanks. So….what are we going to do?" Naruto smiled a smile that was secretive and excited at the same time.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." I faltered for a moment but caught myself and balanced myself once more. I hated surprises, at least the ones where it's like 'oh, you forgot to do your part of the project and the whole thing is worth 40%?' If Naruto had gotten me a teddy bear or something I'd be surprised but out of anything that Naruto got me I would prefer something different. That something being more along the lines of Naruto lying on my bed, beckoning to me with a crooked finger— "Here we go," Naruto exclaimed. I blinked and let my vision clear the spots away as Naruto threw open a door. It was the back of the library that he was gesturing to. The library was one of the old buildings on the campus, as it was the old-world feel was preserved and the small area behind it was almost like a mini garden about the size of one and a half housing backyards. Green grass grew, cut short to keep tidy, and flowering bushes (pun intended) flourished around the iron fence. The fence wasn't the original, it had been replaced by new identical bars, imitating the old Victorian style the library boasted so much about. The main focus of the 'backyard' was a thick giant of an oak that towered over the lower greenery reaching up to the second floor of the building. Now the library was in an odd place on campus, it was cuddled right up next to the Art building, which was in the shape of a capital 'L'. The library falling in between the corner of the two legs stuck out like an oddly loved thumb. So as it happened, the library's backyard was bordered on two sides by the building; I suppose giving the art students inspiration.

While I had always loved the massive tree my gaze was torn down to the ground and the tree's roots. A small picnic had been erected at the base on the grass, plastic party cups, plates and cutlery along with a picnic basket were sitting at the ready. "Do you like it?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Phew! I can't believe that took so freaking long. Sorry guys, I'll try to be a little faster with the next chappie. As usual, reviews and flames are all accepted. Till next time! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notice:** Hello again readers, I know I left you with kind of a cliff hanger last time but as you can see I aim to not disappoint…or please, whichever. Now, ONWARD!!

**Chapter 4**

My mouth was hanging from my jaw like a fish gasping for air, when Naruto began to chuckle I snapped it shut, embarrassed.

"You….you did this all?" He blushed.

"It's no big deal actually; it's only sandwiches, chips and flavoured water. Plus I could only get this cheesy silverware, although I guess you couldn't really call it that." I looped my arm through his and beaming, led him over to the appointed place.

"No big deal? I've never had any guy do this on a second date." Sitting us both down I looked at him expectantly, "So…Naruto, tell me about yourself." At that the Handsomest Man in the World broke out in laughter. I stared at him, smiling, until he calmed down enough to explain his outburst. I didn't blame him, I wasn't even embarrassed. When we laugh, the brain pressures us to simultaneously make gestures and sounds. Fifteen facial muscles contract, the larynx becomes half-closed so that we breathe irregularly, which can makes us gasp for air, and sometimes, the tear ducts become activated. Nerves sent to the brain trigger electrical impulses to set off chemical reactions. These reactions release natural tranquilizers, pain relievers and endorphins. Endorphins in affect give us that 'happy feeling' like when we're climaxing or strenuous exercise, like dancing and the like; it was a perfectly normal phenomenon.

"I'm…I'm sorry," he gasped. "I've just never met a man in the library, thought he was a stalker then go over to his house, make out with him then have a picnic with him the next day." That, I blushed at; he made it sound even worse then when I thought about it.

"Well…..it's not my fault you thought I was a stalker," I shot back, highly embarrassed. He stopped laughing but his eyes still glittered with amusement.

"True, but **you** were staring at **me**, so I think that part counts in my favour." If anything my blush darkened and I stuttered.

"I was not staring!" He chuckled and withdrew from the basket two sandwiches.

"Baloney on white, or pastrami on rye?" I pouted but refused to continue the very embarrassing conversation.

"Pastrami." We sat in silence for a while just enjoying the late afternoon sun. At one point I could hear the librarian woman—whom I came to know as Anko—screaming at some other students through an open back window. Chuckling I turned to the blonde, "She seems….nice." The chuckle returned, but he didn't speak until he swallowed a healthy bite of sandwich and knocked it back with a draft of his pop.

"She's a bitch if you get her angry. But when I got to know her better she was actually pretty cool…when she wasn't ragging on my butt about my work ethic." I smiled knowingly.

"I've got a teacher like that; he's the one I'm writing the paper for."

"Yeah, Professor Iruka right? You mentioned him yesterday. I've never had him, what's he like?" I explained about Iruka's certain 'problem' about being embarrassed about the whole gay thing, and how that inspired my idea about my thesis. "The best part about it is that we both know he's gay he just doesn't want to admit it to himself and I bait him all the time. He likes me enough as a student so he doesn't mind." Naruto was quiet for a moment or two before a sly smile came over his face. It gave me a turn, I'd never have thought about how devilish he looked with a smirk plastered on his handsome face; it started a fire frenzy in my brain frying it to a crisp so much that I had to ask him again what he'd said.

"I said that we should try and induct him sometime," He repeated. I paused for a moment at the thought but then an identical smirk played around my own lips, then laughter burst forth from my lips; I stifled it quickly but the cheeky grin Naruto gave me told me he'd heard. "My, my, what brought that on?"

"I was just….just thinking about the professor's face if we plastered a bunch of nude gay magazine posters all over his chalkboard." Naruto blinked then roared with laughter, after a split second I joined in. Once we'd quieted down Naruto put an arm around me still laughing slightly.

"You know Sasuke, you aren't so bad." We smiled at each other and the next thing I knew the Handsomest Man in the World and I—a mere worshipper—were kissing. It wasn't heavy like last nights, our mouths stayed firmly shut and our lips were just touching, softly, like how you would run your fingers over an expensively exquisite rug or new jewelry that you knew cost a fortune and then some. Seconds past, but for myself it felt like I'd just run a triathlon. My heart was going so fast I could feel it drop to my stomach and continue to beat like a drum.

Blinking quickly, I recovered from my brain scramble in time to see Naruto's eyes open slowly and stare at me. It was a beautiful sight, like a sunrise over the ocean; rainbows bouncing off the surface, blinding you with its glamour. Naruto smiled serenely down at me and I returned the gesture. Okay now my stomach had taken a giant leap to my throat, clogging it of any words that might have come to mind. "You look beautiful," he murmured.

*Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!* The annoying noise cut through my happy bubble and I restrained myself from ripping the watch off Naruto's wrist and smashing it into a thousand pieces sending it to watch hell. Naruto clicked the button to stop it and silence landed once more between us, but it wasn't a fuzzy warm feeling like it had been seconds before. The sounds from the outside world sliced through me like a sharp knife and I watched as Naruto let out a sigh and began packing things away.

I scowled and helped with the clean up, taking the basket and following the man into the building depositing the thing in his hands so he could put it back in the back area of the main floor. "Thanks for coming over," Naruto finally said. I smiled, hiding the slight stinging feeling I was feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"No problem, I had lots of fun. I haven't had a picnic since I was a kid."

"Naruto there you are, hurry your ass up and get to it there are some kids from high school here for a tour! You know how I am with kids" Anko called from the front desk. Naruto stifled his laughter at my confused expression and clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm coming Anko!" He looked down at me and that serene smile played about his lips once more. "Lets do this again alright?"

"Just tell me the time and place," I said, the fuzzy feeling coming back. He gave me an over exaggerated thinking pose and pretended to think about it for a moment.

"How about, Sunday? I don't work that day and the amusement park opens that day." I nodded exuberantly.

"Sure that sounds great, and it'll give me some time to work on my paper." We both beamed at each other and Naruto leaned in.

"Well work hard then because I won't let you have enough energy for Monday to work." He laughed at the blush that leapt to cover my nose and cheeks. "See you Sunday, Sasuke." He shot forward and gave a light peck to my forehead before brushing past me to join the yelling Anko and the desk.

Walking home in a daze I marveled in the light of the glorious events during Naruto's and my date. It had been the best one I'd ever had, and I've been on a lot of dates in my time. I had a connection with Naruto like I hadn't had with anyone else in years.

I'd been close to dating Shino at one point before Kiba came along, but when the time came I found I couldn't because the relationship was too friend-like. Instead of becoming lovers we'd become best friends, and looking at it now I wasn't the least bit unhappy. Upon arriving at home I found I was unable to keep my mind on working and cleaned the house to a shining sparkle. I phoned up Kiba and Shino and told them about the date, leaving out the kiss, only mentioning that it had been a nice afternoon and the picnic, along with the plans for Sunday.

I did this more for Naruto's physical safety rather then secretiveness. Whenever I seemed to be serious with someone Shino would 'look them up' and have a chat with them that in the end set them off about him. Making them think that he was my other lover, instead of a worried friend doing his job to protect his best friend from harm. I think he knew anyways because he let Kiba do all the questioning and talked only as often as he needed to.

"Do you need us to come over before again and help you get ready?" Shino asked. I thought about it and ended up declining the offer. If I liked Naruto as much as I thought I did, then I'd show him who I was right up front. And if he didn't like what he saw then I guess it would be his lose.

"Maybe we could head over to Ducky's later this week for lunch?" They agreed and I hung up, saying the appropriate good-byes. Rubbing the bridge of my nose I lay back on my couch and eyed my desk that was littered with assorted papers, books and writing utensils and considered going back to work.

***

When I next looked up from my paper it was dark out and the clock above me on the wall read 12:19 am. Stretching I cracked my back and laid my pencil down on my desk. I'd added some great stuff; I even put in a poem written by Walt Whitman about man-to-man love called To a Stranger:

Passing stranger! You do not know how longingly I look upon you,

You must be he I was seeking, or she I was seeking, (it comes to me, as of a dream),

I have somewhere surely lived a life of joy with you,

All is recall'd as we flit by each other, fluid, affectionate, chaste, matured,

You grew up with me, were a boy with me, or a girl with me,

I ate with you, and slept with you—your body has become not yours only, nor left my body mine only,

You give me the pleasure of your eyes, face, flesh, as we pass—you take of my beard, breast, hands, in return

I am not to speak to you—I am to think of you when I sit alone, or wake at night alone,

I am to wait—I do not doubt I am to meet you again,

I am to see to it that I do not lose you.

Slipping out of my clothes I folded the pants and hung them in the closet so they wouldn't crease and hung the shirt next to it, intending to give it back to Shino when I met them at Ducky's later this week. Settling into bed I snuggled down, covering myself with my down comforter. It was heavy but it kept me warm in the winters and it was the only expensive thing I let myself have considering my low paycheck.

I can't remember when I drifted off into blissful nothingness, but all I know is that when I woke up the next morning I had been having the best dream I'd ever had. It had been filled with rainbow eyes, soft eyes and green oak leaves.

Wow, I feel like I whizzed through that in no time. Well, hope the wait was worth it guys! Stay tuned for Sasuke's and Naruto's next date at the amusement park. Reviews and flames always accepted. Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notice:** Hey again readers! I pondered for a long time about this chapter—WAY to long, should I go straight to Sunday and Sasuke's date with the Handsomest Man in the World, or give some normal everyday events leading up to the date? So much so that it just took me forever to get started, damned writers block! I ended up choosing the second choice but I tried to not make it really long before the date. Enjoy!

Oh and this symbol (~)? When it's used in the middle of a word it means that the word is elongated. It's a better solution then wasting space going "Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy now." Know what I mean?

**Chapter 5**

_Thursday_

I slipped out of my desk, picking up my books and slinging my bag over my shoulder. Stepping down the worn steps with the rest of the crowd I nearly missed professor Umino's call of my name. "Yes sir?"

"I'm curious Mr. Uchiha….how goes your paper?" I kept my face straight but on the inside I felt myself purr just the slightest; Iruka was almost to the point where he was accepting the inevitable.

"Very well actually, I still have a ways to go but hopefully I'll have it finished by the end of the weekend." The man's eyebrows rose just a tad.

"That would be quite a feat. I hope you know that I don't appreciate loosely done papers Mr. Uchiha, especially ones done so in so little time then passed off as work." I assured him that my paper would not be as he thought it might be. He seemed reassured and relieved at the same time. I knew Iruka Umino, he'd helped me out when first my mother died of cancer and then after when my father took his life due to grief. He didn't like to reprimand anyone, especially those whom he cared about, but he'd do it if the time came.

"Yo, Sasuke, you coming or what?! I want to get there early, so I can kick Shino's butt!" Kiba called through the door. I rolled my eyes to the ceiling but Iruka waved an airy hand.

I said, "Bowling," but Iruka shrugged it off.

"Don't worry about it Sasuke, I'm sure your essay will be just as exceptional as all of your previous papers. They always are when you're um…..inspired." A slight blush had crept over the professor's face and it only darkened once a silver haired man knocked on the door.

"Are you busy professor Umino?" Iruka stuttered for words, knocking some things over in the process.

"No…no, not at all professor, Hatake." I smirked and saying a quick goodbye I gave the tall man in the doorway a thumbs up. Hatake was laid back, and didn't care about much it seemed but I knew he cared for Iruka for more then just a little. I'm gay, I just know these things; trust me.

_Saturday_

"…and a strawberry milkshake will be fine," I finished handing Ino returning the menu to her. Kiba huffed and crossed his arms; more then likely crossing his legs at the same time no less.

"A strawberry milkshake Sasuke, come on. Even _I'm_ not that gay." I raised a single eyebrow at him from across the white washed table.

"Excuse me? I don't believe I'm the one in this group who irons my socks." I almost _nearly_ heard a snort from Shino from his position just opposite me. His form was slouched just the tiniest bit from 90 degrees but I knew that meant he was relaxed. Since knowing Shino for so long I tended to know his moods and body language better then anyone….Minus Kiba, whom I'm pretty sure knew every body position Shino could get into, but I won't go there at this particular juncture. It was the day before my date with Naruto and I was sweating bullets.

"You think he really likes me?" I asked of Shino. The resounding sigh that echoed around the table gave me my answer. I already knew it too, they'd said it so many times that I felt like they were my parents.

"Of coarse he'll like you. He's pretty much head over heals for you," Kiba cried. I fidgeted in my seat, knowing I was acting like an idiot.

"Yeah I know but—"

"But what?! You were there when he made you that picnic. No guy who's just looking for some ass is going to do that on a first date." Shino elbowed his boyfriend in the ribs.

"Don't use that kind of language, we're in a public place." Kiba eyed his boyfriend up with a sly smirk.

"Hm? As I recall _you're_ the one with the dirty mouth, Shino." He rolled the last of the last word with a purr while I frantically and comically waved my hands in a stopping gesture.

"Don't want to he~ar it! Can we get back to the point? I want this date to go well." We paused in our conversation as Ino brought out our food. Kiba stuffing his face as usual with no grace at all. Oh, and Neji showed up for a few minutes and chatted with us about a party that was going on next weekend. Once he'd left I slipped back to the topic of tomorrow.

"Sasuke it's just an amusement park," Shino said. "I actually would have chosen the same place when it came to Kiba. There's lots of people about, open rides, plenty of opportunities to talk about everything to anything and you don't have the pressure of making it seem like a date."

"Is that why we didn't go to that slasher movie I wanted to see that one time?" Asked Kiba 'round a mouthful of burger. Shino nodded once and pushed his glasses up further on the bridge of his nose. The movement was distinctly one of discomfort and Kiba and I both knew it.

"I didn't…want to make you feel…uncomfortable I guess." Resting my chin in my hand I smirked at my best friend.

"Awe, was Shino feeling sentimental?"

"Shut it," he growled.

Kiba jumped in, "Well I think it was sweet of you to think of me like that." It was Shino's turn to raise an eyebrow and Kiba.

"You griped about it for three days." The boy slouched lower into the cushy seats and mumbled something like Shino's own, "Shut it."

***

"So….it should be fine," I said as we left Ducky's around 6 o' clock. Ino had left my ears ringing at the small tip I gave her but what was a poor, just getting by, average looking guy like me supposed to do? I got to eat too you know.

"Absolutely."

"And if he tries something," Kiba raised a clenched fist, "we'll clean his clock for ya." I rolled my eyes but thanked them anyhow; what can I say, they're my friends. I'd finished my paper earlier in the day so I figured I should relax my aching shoulders with a nice bath.

Dipping into the steaming water I ahh'ed and oooh'ed my way into the water and found myself pleasantly immersed up to the neck. It did wonders for all the knots I earned over the stress of writing the damned paper. But I was proud of it no less. If professor Umino didn't give me at least an A I'd knock him out, tie him up and leave him in a broom closet clad in only his suit tie and have professor Hatake just _accidentally _find him.

That precious thought brought on more images of trying to bring the two professors together, but in the end I considered the fact that one day—real soon—Kakashi was going to walk straight up to Iruka corner him in his classroom and do….'certain things' to the man until he fell into a giant puddle of mushy goo in his arms.

I wondered if Naruto was that kind of guy; the kind who would wait for you only for so long until he finally broke down and confronted you. Tearing your clothes off and torturing you to the brink when you couldn't help but shout out that you cared for him. Then he'd take you slow and gentle, making up for all the harsh words he'd said before. The thought passed shivers down my spine all the way to the bottom of my toes.

***

A good 6 minutes later I was feeling much hotter then the water as I lay there spent and fully relaxed, my member spent and softening. Pulling the plug I watched as the now stained water swirled down the drain in a continuous whirlpool, just thinking. I was so excited for tomorrow but nervous at the same time. But while I was both excited and nervous I was also feeling self-conscious.

What if he didn't like me? What if something happened and I embarrassed myself in front of him? Would he laugh at me? What did he think of me right now? All these thoughts were swirling around in my head like a tornado would whip around a cow. I surveyed myself in the bathroom mirror after wiping off the condensation; not bad, nothing a guy would scoff at but nothing really to drool over. Not like Naruto, who shone like a tanned god!

I could only hope that I was something close that would match up to the Handsomest Man in the World's standards. I mean I had a date with him right? So that's a step in the right direction.

Holy freaking cow! That took FOREVER to write! I said it at the beginning of the chapter and I'll say it again. DAMN WRITERS BLOCK!!! Hope you guys didn't forget about me, hope to hear from you soon, Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Okay so I just remembered how to write down author's note so forgive me for writing a fanfic writer fauxpas. ;p Alright I felt really bad last time about taking forever in my last chapter, I vow never to do that to you readers again…..unless I move to like Fuji or something . You've all waited for it with baited breath, so here is Sasuke's date with Handsomest Man in the World!

**Chapter 6**

Straightening my shirt for the thousandth time in the last five minutes I nervously paced about my front living room. I paced nervously 'round and 'round for my date to arrive and by the time the doorbell rang I'm pretty sure I wore a pathway in the old wood.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto was the picture of god in my doorway. Dressed in dark, bleached low hung jeans, silver studded belt paired together with a god awful orange bunny hug _(For those of you who don't know, a bunny hug is what most of you call a hoodie). _But it looked too good for me to think it really anything else but gorgeous on him.

"Hi." God please don't let my voice croak! "You look…..great." Again that breath taking smile. I don't think I'd ever get used to it." He answered,

"I could say the same thing." A blush tinged my cheeks and nose as I watched his eyes travel down my lithe form and back up again. I couldn't help but notice his eyes halted for a few more seconds on the top of my jeans, which were mostly held up by my hips. I figured this time I'd go more with a more relaxed look then before. I left behind the slacks and button up shirt and replaced them with said jeans and a burgundy t-shirt. "I like the colour, it suits you." I smiled softly as we left my apartment and walked leisurely down the street.

"I don't wear it very often; I wear white lots of times mostly." The conversation continued like this until we reached the parking lot of the amusement park site. It was wonderfully colourful. I could see the main tent off in the distance and the ferries wheel towered above even that. I watched for a moment, mesmerised by the slow circle going 'round and 'round and 'round and 'round.

"Do you want to go on the ferries wheel?" I jumped in surprise. While I'd been watching the movement of the ride, Naruto had crept up beside me until I could feel his lips just tickling the shell of my ears. And I got to tell you, my ears are sensitive! He laughed openly as I stumbled sideways into a car's backside.

"Little jumpy today are we?" I straightened my shoulders and blew off the jibe, with what I thought was a nonchalant attitude.

"Not at all." My date didn't respond until we were passed the gates and entered into the throng of moving people heading to and fro. He leaned over and ever so gently wrapped a hand around my waist, and whispered in my ear.

"You won't have to worry a bit….'cause I'll have you jumping right into my lap if I can." Goosebumps erupted along my shoulders and a tingling started in the tips of my fingers and in result…my member. My reaction made the man to my right smirk in satisfaction but he did not continue…no matter how much I wanted him to.

I can honestly say here and now that walking around eating snow cones and drinking lemonade, going on ride after ride was more fun then anything I'd ever done in my life. Maybe it was because I was stuffed full of cotton candy, popcorn, laughs and an all natural high. Maybe it was because I was with the most beautiful and wonderful person I'd ever been with, I don't know. All I really do know is that this was the best time I'd had in ages. School had left me so tired and when I stepped onto the platform of the ferris wheel I also realised that it had left me spent; and being with Naruto, had brought back my energy.

I wouldn't dare tell him that yet though, don't want to scare him off; this was only our second date really. It was mid afternoon and I had just treated Naruto and myself to ice cream, and while we were munching he reminded me that we hadn't gone on the ferris wheel yet. I'd agreed to it since my stomach was doing miniature flip flops; it may have been only ice ream, but have you ever watched the sexiest man alive eat vanilla ice cream? No? Then you need to see it.

For those of you who don't know there are two kinds of ways to eat an ice cream cone. One, you can lick it over and over again until your down to the cone; which in turn still leaves some ice cream still left when you finish. Or two, you can bite it over and over again cone and all. Now, just so you know the first method takes longer then the second. But it also turns out it's the hottest thing on the planet to watch.

Watching Naruto's tongue coated in the sticky white substance as he licked away made me want to put something entirely different in that mouth. If Naruto hadn't pointed out that my own cone was melting I would have started frothing at the mouth.

"Are you tired? I can always take you home if you'd like," Naruto offered as we rose higher and higher in the little gondola. I shook my head vehemently.

"Are you kidding? This is the most fun I've had in ages." He smiled knowingly,

"Meaning you've been locking that cute butt up in the school? That's no way for a guy like you to spend time." Shrugging I alternated between looking at the gorgeous hunk of flesh before me and the chaos below that was the amusement park.

"I just think if you start something you ought to finish it. No matter how long it takes."

"I can respect that," he said. "Working hard to achieve your goals is always a good thing to do. But not at the expense of good old fashioned fun," he purred the last words and my gaze snapped back to him in an instant. Naruto slid closer to me and sneakily roped his arm around my waist, effectively pulling me right up against him. Our noses were just barely missing each other and I finally looked up into those eyes of his. God they should be hung in a museum! The world's most beautiful painting couldn't possibly compare to the emotion these orbs were giving out.

And the emotion they were giving out this time was a hormone I hadn't felt in what felt like forever and I welcomed it with relish. The sudden urge to kiss the living daylights out of this man was so overwhelming I couldn't stand it. Naruto got there first….almost.

A jerking movement sent both of us sprawling onto the floor of the little space. I groaned and lifted my head effectively placing my face in the crook of the blonde man's neck. The musky scent of body wash and sweat cascaded over me and sent me spiralling into a heaven I couldn't even begin to describe to you.

I was harshly brought back to reality when Naruto regained his own senses. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt anything did I?" The guy was positively hyperventilating with worry. He got up onto his knees and as he looked over the side to describe what was going on down below, I gazed forwards as my face came into the personal space that was Naruto's groin.

_God, it's been so long! _The reaction was instantaneous, my cock stiffening as I raised myself up further onto my elbows and then onto my knees.

"No good," he said to me. "Looks like we're going to be stuck here for at least 15 minutes."

_That's all I'll need._

"Sasuke?"

"Mm?" My eyes were drawn upwards as Naruto grabbed a hold of my chin and forced my face towards his own gaze.

"See something you like, kitten?" He purred. The look was back in his eyes and I didn't bother responding to the little nickname. At least, not if he let me do every naughty little thing I could think of to him. His laughter flowed over me like silk when he sat down on the plastic seat surrounding the booth; I stayed on my hands and knees. "If you want something Sasuke, you're going to have to ask for it." My heart thudded against my rib cage as my brain emitted sparks of joy and pleasure at the thought of what he wanted me to do.

I was going to have to ask him! I bit my lip and wondered how I could say it without sounding like a complete moron. _Just say it!_ A little voice in my head said. _For the love of all that is good and holy just say it!_ I licked my lips, when did they turn dry?

"Can I suck your cock Naruto?"

**A/N: **Heehee, sorry guys and gals I'm going to leave you with one more little cliff-hanger. I've now personally deemed this the-story-that-shall-have-more-than-one-DAMMIT WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!-chapter. Have no fear I will be back with more hot drama very soon. One can't **not **have inspiration with a last line like that. Oh, and for all of you who are reading this…..I do accept requests for stories. See you all soon, Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Yay I'm back! I had a lot of troubles with this chapter, I started it out with a rather dirty scene and then toned it down...then I toned it back up again; the pattern repeated for quite a while. But here we are now, and so is Sasuke…and his dirty urges to do naughty things to Naruto .

**Chapter 7**

The slow sly smile spread across Naruto's handsome face as he stared down at me on the floor of the little gondola on all fours.

"Come over here you." I crawled over at the beckoning of his finger and let him cup my head in his hand. "You can have anything you want Sasuke ," he breathed. He then proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of me. His tongue lapped at my bottom lip, demanding entrance; it was granted with full acceptance.

Now some of you may think that I fought with all my might to win the little dominance dance that was now being held in my mouth; you'd all be wrong. I let Naruto have his own—miniature—way with my mouth like it was the place I **really** wanted it. I was not disappointed, he pulled away from me after what felt like days leaving me panting for breath and more touch. And I was going to have it, this most beautiful man on the earth.

"Could you? I mean, only if you want to," My fingers were fumbling with his fly before my brain began to unscramble itself from the mixed up state that Naruto plunged me into. Everything seemed fuzzy at the corners as I watched Naruto's fly in fascination as it revealed…..burgundy boxers?

I looked up at him in surprise and his eyes sparkled with silent laughter. "Didn't know you liked the colour so much," I commented. Instead of responding verbally he lifted his hips and shimmied his hips so his pants slid down to his thighs. I bit my bottom lip softly, chewing on it as I surveyed the bulging mass that made a tent in Naruto's boxers.

_'He looks huge!'_ Few precious moments were wasted before I reached up and—with Naruto's help—pulled down the soft underwear. Okay, **now** I'm sure I was drooling; boy joy indeed, my heart was ready to burst. Naruto's cock was beautiful in my standards!

"You can touch it you know," he chuckled quietly. I laid a hand on his thigh and rubbed his leg as he held his cock. I was trembling all over even in the heat, and my heart was racing. I placed my hand on his balls and rubbed them gently. His balls were hanging loose between his legs and they felt so soft and touchable, the heat of his body poured off of them.

He moaned a little and moved his hand away from his cock. I moved my hand up and wrapped my fingers around his hard shaft. He grunted, "God Sasuke, just do it, please."

I bent down and put my lips on the very tip of his member tasting a little bit of the precum that had gathered at the spot I lapped it up and just enjoyed myself as the salty fluid slipped down my throat. An instant flashed by at the thought of being seen by the other carousels. However...

I growled in appreciation and once more lent down to him and kissed the skin just under his large head. The skin of his dick felt and tasted wonderful against my lips. A low long moan came from him as I gently kissed the spot under his head, rubbing my moist lips on him; the motioned earned me a heartier groan than before.

Feeling a little bit naughty I asked, "Do you want me to give you a blow job?" He stared down at me with eyes that could burn me right through to the core. "Well?"

"What kind of a question is that?" I nearly burst out laughing at the joke but it would ruin the mood so I went back to work. Ever so slowly I let my lips spread open to welcome in the large intruder, my mouth forming a delicate 'oh' as I sucked lightly.

My eyes flicked upwards as I slowly descended down, down, down the engorged cock to see those beautiful eyes watching every move I made. Electricity zapped back and forth along my spine at the thought of the man before me watching me take all of him inside my little pink lips.

Giving head was never really one of my big turn ons, I liked receiving it and I like giving it but it just wasn't high up there on the scale of things I liked to do with a man. But with the pulsating head of Naruto filling my mouth inch at a time I can say I've never been more turned on at this very moment.

"Ah….Sasu…ke," he choked. His hips thrust upwards sensually, he was trying to join in without hurting me. I wasn't one to be thought of as a girl but the thought that he wished to treat me with such gentleness swelled my heart and own erection. Wishing to reciprocate, I inhaled deeply and sharply, my cheeks collapsing in sucking for all I was worth; Naruto's hand flashing out and grabbing my hair. He was gasping for air and I'd barely started, "Sasuke!"

I smirked around my tasty treat and hummed excitedly further eliminating the possibility of breathing for the fair haired man. I decided to switch it up—no need to have this become monotonous—and opened my mouth good and wide while flattening my tongue and dipping my head up and down over and over again.

A long, drawn out, moan escaped those perfect lips and my mind whirred with pleasure just thinking how good this must feel for Naruto. Personally I knew for a fact it did because at one point in time Kiba had convinced Shino and me to have a threesome. Shino and I of course didn't do anything it would have been too weird, but I'd been on the receiving end of Kiba's nuzzling nose, mouth, teeth…basically anything he had at his disposal near my cock.

Realizing that my mind was wandering I got back to the task at hand…or at mouth really, and focused on the beauteous piece of flesh that I had right now. "Sasuke….for the love of….finish it." Okay, if a sex god walked up to you on the street and told you to suck him to completion, you'd do it. Anyone would, who are we kidding? But I just couldn't help but a slow smile spread into my eyes as I began deep throating my own personal sex god.

Renewed mewls, pants and moans erupted from the man beneath me and I sped up the pace pretty much impaling myself on his dick. "Faster Sasuke, faster," Naruto breathed. I clasped hold of his thighs and hungrily ate away at my prize.

His breathing erratic I could tell Naruto was inches away from cumming; I was all to willing to accept it, no problem. "Sasuke ahh…I'm cu…ahhh." The cock in my mouth gave a giant twitch just before….I pulled away and quick as a bullet grabbed a hold of the base of his dick and squeezed.

The man was quickly bitch slapped by reality when he realised what I had done; I hadn't finished him off. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and retreated to the other end of the gondola to collect myself and get rid of my raging hard on. Naruto, was not so willing to let the situation go.

"Oh no you don't you tease—" He was abruptly cut short as the little casket gave a violent jerk and began swinging again. The hollering and yelling from the crew done below indicated that we were about to be saved. Actually it was my ass that had been saved by the swinging of the damned contraption, winging my date onto the floor again with his pants tangled around his knees.

I forgot the laughter as it would only make things worse in my own defense and knelt down to his level. Oooh he wasn't in a giddy mood; more like frustrated to the core and angry that he didn't know why. Oh but I'm a feisty devil! I cut him some slack and let a little smile grace my features.

"How would it look for the next group to walk in and find cum stains on the seats? The crew is about to fix up the problem and I'd rather not walk off the ferris wheel with a mouth full of cum. No matter how delicious it would taste."

The angry looked had gone out of his eyes but he was still eying me with that glazed hungry expression. "I'll get you," he growled. Sparks roller bladed up and down my spine as he growled in my ear; was I going to complain when he did? Hell no! But this just made the chase all the sweeter. I may have the total hots for the guy and he may turn my brain to mush when he smiles and laughs but I had promised myself that I'd show Naruto who I truly was today. And part of who I really am is being a tease and making sure my men suffered in sweet agony before they couldn't take it any longer; the results were fun but I didn't do it too often. Love making is far better than just sex.

I leaned over and gave the shell of his ear a long lick to remind him of what I could do with that tongue of mine, "Can't wait." It was then I backed off and let Naruto breath fresh air that didn't carry the intermingling of our scents; not only for him but for me as well. Neither of us was in a position to walk off the ride without causing at least a dozen nosebleeds on our way out.

And personally I did not want to be band from the amusement park due to 'indecent exposure'. The ride had already begun moving again once Naruto sat himself down beside me, both of our erections now missing from the picture.

Naruto leaned in close to me as we came into view of the loading platform, I could feel his hot breath as he ghosted over my ear, his lips just barely touching.

"I won't punish you today Sasuke. But be aware," he paused for effect, "the longer I think, the worse the punishment. Remember that. Today I'm going to walk you home like a perfect gentleman and thank you for the wonderful time I had, I'll give you a peck on the cheek and say goodbye."

This commentary of normal everyday behaviour was giving me better shivers than listening to him pant and asking me to let him cum; probably the reason was because he was speaking like every word he was saying was the dirtiest words you would only use in the bedroom.

The shivers turned to goose bumps as the two of us got up and let ourselves onto the platform with Naruto thanking the men for fixing the break. He was acting like I hadn't just blown him on a ferris wheel and left him hanging without letting him climax then threaten me in the most enjoyable way I'd ever experienced.

"Are you cold Sasuke? Here you can have this." He proffered the orange bunny hug iand I took it without comment, I was far from cold and he knew it. Once he'd shed himself of the extra clothing I noticed he was wearing a plain black t-shirt that accentuated the trim waist of his. But he was doing exactly as he said he would; he was acting the perfect gentleman and even asked me if I'd like to stay a little longer. I shook my head numbly and he escorted me back to the front gates.

The greeters gave us gooey smiles and bid us a cheery farewell and urged us to come back soon. Naruto gave a thumbs up and said we'd totally be coming back. I'm pretty sure they stared at his ass as we walked away but I was to alert to even bother really noticing. The man's words had set my sensors on red alert and I felt an unexplainable feeling to jump him right there in the parking lot and let him have his way with me right then.

But true to his word Naruto walked me home, neither showing any hint as to what happened and acting like he wasn't out for my precious bodily break down—which I was definitely looking forward to. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and thanked me for a wonderful time he'd had today.

"Oh and I'll be seeing you at Neji's party next weekend?" I was momentarily taken out of my stupefied mood.

"Wha?...Oh yeah…I guess I'll go."

"Good."

"…"

"Well goodnight Sasuke. I'll see you around." I watched him walk, like a panther, down the street and turn a corner. My keys were out of my pocket, jammed in the lock, and flinging the door open in less than ten seconds. I streaked down the hallway tearing clothes off with lightening speed, sped into my bathroom and began running a shower. A decisively _cold_ shower.

**A/N: **Wow, I never thought that this chapter would take so long. Make sure to tune in next time for the results of Neji's little party. As usual I accept all feedback and I want to thank you all for being so loyal and if any of you'd like I could mention a couple couples if you'd like, however I'm keeping it strictly yaoi. See you guys soon!

i Bunnyhug; a hooded sweatshirt; a term used only by Canadians in the province of Saskatchewan.


	8. Important Notice!

SUPER IMPORTANT NOTICE!

So I know this is not a chapter in the story you have been following, so to that I apologize. But this is something I feel is extremely important and you-as readers-and as fellow company on Fanfiction I feel you should know. Apparently, _**Fanfiction is going to be censored**_. This totally overlooks the logo of this page, 'Unleash your Imagination'. If they go through with this, then there won't be any more stories M rated stories to read. Mainly the ones with: sexual content, violence and song themed.

So please, go to , search for Fanfiction and sign up to the petition. Please, we need as many people as we can get so that they don't take down stories that people have worked hard for, and spent their time typing this wonderful stories.

Please subscribe for all readers, writers and fan that are on this website.


End file.
